Red Tide
by Luke2Leia
Summary: She's having a terrible day...but her dreams are wonderful.. A Lost Boys/OC short pwp. Mind the additional tags. I own nothing but my own weird ideas... A gift for twinker who needed some bloody fun with the Lost Boys... ;)
1. Red Tide

Red Tide

…

Warnings: M/F multiple pairing, dub-con, graphic sex, menstruation

…..

Walking out of the drug store and past the other shops, her back is already tight, head pounding in sympathy. The day had been long and miserable, and what started as just a few warning spots threatened to become a red tide before the night was over.

Of course, now, when she's tired and achy, carrying a bag of pads and ice cream and wearing a raggedy pair of sweats, now is when she'd be walking by a row of super-hot guys. Lean and rough and dangerous-looking they rest idly against the brick wall, several of them passing a joint back and forth.

She keeps her head down as she walks past, not noticing how their bright eyes snap to track her, noses lifting as if to scent the air. She nearly stumbles over the last man's feet, turning to apologize as she catches herself. He's all sharp smile, laughing sky blue eyes and spiky hair, pulling a cigarette from kissable lips as he tells her, not unkindly, to be careful.

She makes it the rest of the way home without incident. Sliding in to the shower to let the heat work out soreness in her back and belly, she can't get those guys out of her mind. Everyone one of them oozed mischief and confidence in equal proportions, all absolutely gorgeous beyond reason. Way out of her league, not that she'd ever chance approaching one of them.

Sighing, she eats her ice cream and loads up on pain meds, finally crawling in to bed, hoping tomorrow would be better. She leaves the window open, the cool air and scent of the ocean soothing as she curls up and drifts off.

The night grows deeper, darker and she's wakened (or no, she's dreaming, still dreaming…) to a soft call at the window, a quiet husky voice asking her if she'll invite them in. Before she can even see them, she knows it's those boys, and, safe in her dream, she invites them all, filled with joy and wonder that they'd seek her out.

A tall, pale figure stands over her, it's the spiky-haired one, and he sits on the edge of her bed, leaning in to kiss her gently. His hand starts to wander, pulling back the comforter to slid up under her shirt. She gasps into his mouth as he touches her, and he trails kisses and nips down her jaw, her neck, to capture a breast, teasing it lightly with tongue and teeth as she arches and sighs.

His kisses and hands move lower, and even in this beautiful dream her face flames with mortification, hands reaching to stop his advances. Caught in the murky half-light of dream, she can see his bright smile, almost wicked, as he takes her hands in his, kissing them gently and continuing to his objective.

He's sliding her underwear down as another figure joins them, and she can't quite see who it is. Strong arms lift her gently, sitting her upright to slide in behind her. Her head supported by his chest, she sees the dark curtain of hair fall around her as she's pulled into his lap.

Distracted by the darker man, she suddenly feels cool hands sliding up her legs, and she curls her body away, a last attempt to spare him from being repulsed by the state she's in. Spike's eyes are bright in the dark, and he tenderly turns her back around, parting her thighs to nestle between them as dark-hair braces a hand across her chest, cupping a breast.

Spike lifts her legs, spreading her wide open before him, and he leans in, giving a long, slow lick that pulls a low moan out of her, and she can feel his wide smile against her delicate flesh. He starts in with gusto, licking and sucking as she starts to gasp and squirm under him.

Dark-hair plays gently with her chest, tweaking and pulling to send bright bursts of pleasure down to her core. Even in this fantasy she still feels a twinge of shame. Flame-gold eyes pierce her suddenly, and her breath hitches in amazement before spike dives back in and makes her dance on his tongue.

Trapped as she is between these two strong bodies, completely at their mercy, yet somehow, she still feels at ease, calm in the face of this vision. And it must be a dream, for how else would she ever feel their touch, how else to explain lovers with eyes that glow gold in the dark of her room, the eagerness she feels as she leans in to their embrace?

Spike drives her to the brink, and she moans and cries out her release as he continues his ministrations. He body throbs in the aftermath, far from satiated, her sex hot, wet and sticky. When spike lifts his head again, she can see dark red glisten wetly on his pale chin and cheeks.

He pulls back, and for a moment she waits, frozen, for a sneer of disgust, a hurled insult. Instead another set of golden eyes moves forward, crawling up from the foot of the bed. This one is the one with long, shaggy hair, bearing a happy smile as he takes spike's place between her thighs.

As he nestles in, dark-hair's hands are on the move, one sliding down to stroke her clit as shaggy nuzzles his face so deep in her sex she'd worry for his breathing…if this were not a dream. Shaggy's almost hungry enthusiasm stokes a new fire in her belly, tongue thrusting inside her, gentle teeth grazing her outer lips, now swollen and hot with her desire.

She cries and writhes as he devours her tenderly, her feet sliding on the bed vainly for purchase as she grinds into fingers and face. Pressure builds again, pulling her taught as rubber band, till she hangs, vibrating, suspended, to suddenly snap, screaming as her body convulses around the man in her lap.

A sudden gush of fluid follows her climax, and shaggy seems to bury himself even deeper, lapping greedily and sending aftershocks of pleasure arcing through her. Pulling back, his pace slows to long, languid strokes, as dark-hair's hand slides in, fingers reaching to curl inside her as a thumb plays lightly across an achingly sensitive clit.

Pressing deep inside, the touch brings a new ache, as her heat rises again. She moans, gripping at that iron hand in vain, as her body bends and bows, seeking that next wave with a mind of its own.

Shaggy steps away, licking his lips, and the last boy moves in, soft curly hair and delicate features belied by fiery, mischievous eyes and sharp smile. He leans over her, kissing her, swallowing the cries dark-hair wrings from her, retracing spike's path down her neck, breast, belly.

Curly licks around dark-hair's thumb, the light touch of his tongue sending shivers through her as the tightness in her belly ratchets up. Moving past her sex, he laps at her thighs, cleaning off the stickiness and sucking gently at her skin.

Pleasure coils within her, driven by dark-hair's knowing fingers. She trembles, one hand still clutching at his, still buried insider her, as she threads her other through that dark, silken curtain, pulling hard as her body bends in, bow-taught.

Dark-hair tweaks her and rolls his hand down, slipping thick fingers deep to thrust and stretch. A wave breaks over her and she throws her head back in soundless wail, body shaking apart in ecstasy.

Curly plunges in as she's coming down, tongue bathing her sensitive flesh with a tender relish that sets her mewling and twitching. Dark-hair lifts a wetly-coated hand away, and she follows its path up to chiseled face. He licks darkly wet fingers clean with languid ease; golden eyes hooded in apparent pleasure.

Catching her eye, he wipes clean his full lips with a devilish tongue before turning to kiss her deeply. His lips press her cheek as he straightens, turning to watch curly finish up. Releasing her, curly sits up on the bed with smile on his face like a cat that's got the cream, cupid bow lips stained with her juices.

Spike is back, leaning in, cool hand sliding to grip the back of her neck as he captures her lips, kissing her senseless, breathless, till it's too much and she pulls away, head spinning as she pants for air. His golden eyes draw her in, and she falls into their depths, reeling as the darkness swallows her whole.

…..


	2. Red Sea

Red Sea

Warnings: M/F multiple pairing, graphic sex, menstruation sex

...

She sat facing the window, watching people drift by as she enjoyed a leisurely meal, the streetlights making it easy to see the wandering crowds. Her occasional indulgence of fine (_well, decent_) dining had timed itself well, leaving her happily enjoying a bit of heaven in the form of a mountainous helping of gooey, cheesy noodles, washed down with a heavy cabernet.

Sitting blissfully in a hazy fog of carbs and (_slight, ahem_) inebriation, she failed to notice the shadow of movement next to her till the man plopped himself down in the open seat opposite her, blocking the view of two tiny, adorable dogs clearly barking insults at each other as their owners pulled them apart. The man gave her a greasy smile, which matched his greasy hair and cheap clothes.

She rolled her eyes as she reluctantly set down her wine glass.

"Hey, I couldn't help noticing you were all alone. Can't imagine leaving someone so beautiful so bereft of company." He grinned widely. It was not a good look. "I'm Bob."

"Fuck no."

Bob blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Fuck no. And to elucidate, fuck you, fuck off, no fucking way, never in a million fucking years and not if you were the last fucking man on the whole fucking planet."

She picked up her glass, taking a dainty sip as she observed 'Bob' turning a shade that nearly matched it. He balled up his fist and slammed it on the table as he stood.

"Fat bitch."

"I sure as fuck am. Still not fucking you, in any fucking lifetime. Fuckity bye."

He stormed off, (_oh, look, the trash is taking itself out_) and she tracked him out of the corner of her eye, just to be sure he really was leaving, while schooling herself to show none of the uneasiness she felt, picking at her food and taking another bite. An amused snort drew her attention, and she turned to see a man at the bar (_hello…a frikken hottie at the bar_) smirking at her, dark eyes shining as he raised his shot glass, apparently toasting her take down, before turning back to his friend.

The two of them were like the sun and moon, she decided, the blonde happy, animated, nearly bouncing with exuberance, while dark-and-delicious looked the brooding type, though seeing the edge of his mouth curl up at the other man's chatter was like watching fine art come to life. The nearly waist-length curtain of inky, silken locks only added to his breathtaking beauty.

She turned back to her meal, to find the interruption had a dampening effect, the cooling pasta looking more gelatinous than appetizing. (_if only it'd been one of those honeys at the bar instead of an actual steaming pile of trash…_) Sighing, she motioned to a waitress, settling the bill and getting her meal packaged up.

Finishing up her wine, she decided mac 'n cheese for breakfast might not be so bad. She stood, and picking up her takeaway, headed out the door, passing by the bar as she did. Unnoticed, Sun and Moon turned their heads as she walked by, nostrils flaring and sharp eyes following her closely.

Walking at a leisurely pace down the street, she paused here and there, looking in storefront windows at pretty things that caught her eye, not quite ready for the night's outing to be over. The pavement and the brick and wood of the shops radiated the stored heat of the day, holding back for now the creeping chill of the ocean.

"Still alone, I see."

"Still a pain in the fucking ass, I see." She snapped back at Bob, shaking her arm in an attempt to get free of his possessive grip.

He pushed her roughly towards a nearby alley, and seeing where he was headed, she sat abruptly on the pavement, nearly pulling him down on top of her as his grip held. Righting himself, he sneered at her, wrenching her arm painfully as he tried to get her moving.

Sucking in a lungful of air, she readied herself to scream like a banshee. Before she could, another hand appeared atop Bob's, and she smiled as he grunted with pain, his offending digits forcibly peeled off her arm.

"I don't think the lady likes you."

Bob's attempted snarl turned quickly to a whimper, and he clawed uselessly at Sun's hold with his free hand.

"Would you like help?"

The soft, low voice caressed her ears, and she looked up to see Moon standing above her, eyes still dancing, gentle smile gracing that chiseled visage. Throat suddenly dry, she nodded, letting him help her stand up, completely lost in his gaze.

Sun broke in to her reverie. "Me 'n Bob here are gonna have a little chat, maybe stop for a bite. Ain't that right, Bob?"

"I'm not goinAAaahH!" A soft cracking sound like breaking china was followed by a choked sob, tears now streaming down Bob's face.

Sun snickered. "Miss, hope the rest of your evening is as lovely as you are."

He tilted his shaggy blonde head in farewell, steering Bob back down the street by his now broken hand. Watching her attacker get dragged off, she shivered, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"I could escort you home, if you want. Though you seem well able to take care of yourself."

She turned back towards Moon, feeling suddenly safer despite the way he towered over her. He offered the crook of an arm, and she smiled, griping gently on an arm that felt like steel beneath the well-worn black leather jacket he wore.

"It's very kind of you and your friend to come to my aid. That asswipe was too damn persistent."

Moon chuckled, a rich and deep sound that seemed to settle in her belly, warming her from within.

"Really no trouble, showing scum like that the error of their ways makes for a great night."

She laughed with him, enjoying the walk home more than she had in a while. They chatted about nothing much, though he had a way of pulling details of her life out of her while revealing little about himself.

All too soon, they were at her door. She hesitated as she unlocked it, eyes flicking up to meet his before dropping quickly, flush staining her cheeks.

"I…um…"

He smiled gently, raising her hand up to lay a soft kiss on her knuckles with cool, sensuous lips; dark eyes glinting with merriment as her flush deepened. Releasing her hand, he stepped back, gaze still drawing her in.

"Have a good night."

She could feel him watching as she opened the door, catching at the knob as a stiff breeze blew it out of her grasp. When she turned around to close it, he was nowhere to be seen. Confused, she glanced up and down the empty street.

Closing and locking the door, she leaned against it for a moment, groaning when she realized she never even got his real name. A sudden spasm in her back had her groaning again, with more feeling, and she tried vainly to massage the pain out.

Wandering towards the bedroom, she got into an oversized button-down flannel, the bottom edge brushing her knees. Her thoughts kept circling around the _(absolutely tasty)_ chivalrous Moon and Sun as she relaxed, her wicked imagination setting her to humming raunchy hair band songs, _(yeah baby, pour some sugar on me…)_ hips swaying, as she settled down for the evening.

The ache in her back that had been pleasantly vague during dinner came roaring back with force, and she washed pain meds down with some cookies and chocolate milk before getting ready for bed. Her visit to the bathroom was interrupted as she waddled to her dresser and back (_fuckity fuck_) in unfortunate need of another pair of undies to replace what had been one of her favorites, now spotted and stained.

Finally crawling into bed, she paused, glancing out one of the open windows to see the bright, full moon glinting off the rolling waves of the ocean to the west, sparkling highlights rivaling the stars above. Her last (_delightful…and decidedly ...hot…_) thoughts as she drifts to sleep were of her Sun and Moon, a golden smile and night-dark eyes.

Deep in the night, visions of the Moon and Sun filled her dreams, setting her mind and body aflame. At first, she heard the sound of Moon's voice, calling to her, low and husky and heavy as wine, asking for an invitation, to what, she could only hope; the gravelly sound curling its way under her skin.

At her assent, the two men seem to materialize before her, all sinful smiles, eyes glinting in the half-dark, hinting at something hungry and wanton. Lost in her dreams, (_best dream ever_) she's emboldened, sitting up in her bed, arms wide and welcoming (_'Hello, lovelies. Care to join me?_').

Sun is the first to sink into her embrace, joyful and laughing, kissing her till she was breathless and dizzy. Nimble fingers made short work of the buttons of her nightshirt as a cool tongue made its languid way from her lips to throat to breast as she heaved for breath, fingers coiling in a soft and shaggy mane.

His wicked fingers trail ahead of his tongue, sliding down her body, hooking into waistband of her underwear to work it down. Her sudden distress nearly breaks her out of the wonderful dream, the background ache a sad reminder of unwanted reality. When she (_surely …still lost in the glorious fantasy?_) put a staying hand on his, he only picked it up gently, kissing her fingers with soft lips and teasing tongue, before pressing her to lay down, stretching her hands above her head as he continued on as before.

As he kissed his way once more down her belly, slipping her underwear down her thighs and off, she feels the presence of her Moon, his lips seeking hers. Taking her hands, he holds them gently but firmly in place over her head as he kisses her deeply, leaving her as thoroughly dazed as Sun had. She felt more than heard the rumble of a chuckle as he nuzzled her neck.

Sun has nestled himself between her legs now, pulling one to rest over a shoulder as he nips gently up her thighs, fingers stroking lightly all around her aching sex, a cool hand rolling under to clasp at the swell of her ass, kneading with delightful firmness. She gasps and shivers, praying not to wake up, arching into his attentions, crying out as Sun licks her clit at the same time Moon latches on to a breast with cool lips.

One hand holding hers gently trapped with ease, Moon lets his free hand and hungry lips wander. Fingers skate over her skin, indecent mouth surely leaving what must be a trail of marks that send bright sparks straight to her core.

That needy center is being lovingly attended by Sun's insatiable tongue, and she writhes under his attentions, eyes rolling back, body shaking as tension builds. Knowing fingers slide over her clit as Sun laps deep into her cunt, blunt teeth softly grazing nether lips swollen with desire.

Sun keeps her on the edge, till she's keening, curling, grinding into his face, seeking relief from delirious ecstasy that burns through her. She can feel her juices flowing thickly, the scent of her a cross between musk and raw, bloody meat (_dear god, this has to be a dream, right?_) yet Sun is, if anything, more fervent, more frenzied as his teasing continues.

Whether he takes pity on her, (_or is tiring?_) she can't tell, but suddenly Sun latches on to her clit, tongue rolling it with devilish skill, sending a jolt of electricity to burn clear through her like a lightning strike. As her climax hits with screaming force, her hips snapping with release, a sudden flood of fluid gushes out like a dam breaking, and Sun buries his face in her with almost desperate relish.

His attention is almost painfully overwhelming at first, and she squirms and whines till Moon kisses her, letting go her hands and soothing her body with gentle strokes that combine with Sun's ministrations to reignite her core. Sun comes up for air, smiling brightly and licking lips stained dark like a cat after a bowl of cream.

Rising, he runs a light hand up her body, eyes flashing desire. Moon is on the move, trading places, hands never leaving her skin. Dark eyes glitter in the dark, and she swears she sees gold flash and glow in their depths as he dips his head between her thighs.

His tongue is gentle and persistent, curling into her vault, lapping long strokes up to her aching clit. Sun has wrapped around her from behind, mouth trailing soft nips along her shoulder and up the side of her neck.

Her sex is aching and hungry, nether lips hot and swollen as Moon works his magic, making her dance against his softly ravenous mouth. (_Oh, gods, please don't stop)_ Sun latches on her neck, just below an ear, and the bright shocks of pleasure arc down through her, pooling in her cunt.

Delirium creeps up on her, delicious pressure building up in her belly, body going rigid, pulled taught between the greedy mouths that anchor her at neck and groin. She arches, crying out wildly, muscles shaking with tension, hands locked in threads of raven silk.

Long fingers thrust and roll within her, grinding hard on hair-trigger nerves; the wail of rapture escaping her pales in comparison to the tidal wave of ecstasy that's released inside her with almost brutal force. Her mind goes white under the magnificently vulgar explosion, then black as her consciousness fades.

…

The late morning light shines through the far window, bright sun sparkling on blue waves to the west as she opens her eyes, stretching hard enough for joints to pop in protest. Memories of her dreams last night come rushing back (_oh, fuck, what fantastic dreams_) and she smiles, hand slipping down to brush against her underwear, shuddering as sensitive nerves spark brightly.

Ruffling her hair, she gets up and heads to the bathroom and her morning routine. She's brushing her teeth absently when her eyes catch on her reflection, and the small, dark stain on the side of her neck.


	3. Red River

Red River

…..

Warnings: explicit sex M/F and M/M/F, M/M; menstrual sex, vampires 'n blood 'n sex, sorta dub-con/vampires with mental powers

….

With a soft groan, you leaned on the counter, your top half practically horizontal, trying to ease the pressure on throbbing back muscles. It was almost one in the morning, and there was a bit of a rush in the store, if you could call three people a rush.

The one guy looked super trashed, standing in front of the freezer section staring at hot pockets for probably a good fifteen minutes. The other two were a coupla youngish bikers, all leather and denim despite the warmth of late summer, that strutted in and went straight for the liquor aisle.

Stoner dude finally made his way up to the counter, tater tots and other goodies clutched against his chest like the finest treasure. He dumped the packages across the counter, and you sighed, ringing up each item and pitching them in a double bag.

He paid with crumpled bills and a huge pile of change pulled in bits and pieces from several pockets, the scent of wet copper and tarnished metal heavy in the air. You closed your eyes, gathering strength to keep your patience despite the sharp twangs in your gut and the subtle pounding at the base of your skull.

It took far longer than you'd hoped, but you were actually able to give stoner back a buck or two, the till shutting heavily now that it was overloaded with his grimy loose change. He gave a hazy smile and headed out the door with his dinner.

Without another thought you stretched over the counter again, crossing your arms to cradle your head and closing your eyes. Only another hour, and the next wage slave would be in to relieve you, let you go home to sleep away your misery.

"Long night?"

You raised your head up slowly, prop it on a hand, offering a bland smile. The biker boys had finished their shopping…or theft, you weren't paid enough to care about whatever the hell they'd been doing in the liquor aisle.

Looking up, your salty comment died on your lips. Blue eyes pale as a frozen lake met yours, sparkling like sun on snow, freezing solid any remaining brain cells you had left, rendering you speechless.

Soft, full lips curled into a smirk, and he addressed you again, voice soft but laden with a darkness that sent a shiver through your aching body. The lift of an eyebrow, a sudden glint in his eyes and you knew he'd noticed, found your reaction amusing.

You stammered something, taking the snacks his curly-haired companion had placed on the counter and bagging them, desperately hoping you didn't fumble anything. You handed over the bag and the packs of smokes, and he pulled out a twenty, holding it out to you.

When you reached for it, he reached for you, gloved hand enclosing yours to bring it to his lips. Cool and soft, they brushed your skin, raising gooseflesh clear up to your shoulder. The smirk was back, frosty eyes meeting yours, when his nostrils flared slightly, pupils growing larger the longer he stared at you.

With a slight shake of his head, he drew himself up, hands enfolding yours briefly as he winked and sauntered out the door. The sunny youth with him flashed you a bright smile, sleepy eyes shining with amusement.

What little remained of your night went by in a blur, your mind still clouded by that thoroughly entrancing young man. As you stumbled home, reality came roaring back, and you swallowed some pain killers with your sad microwave meal, stepping into the shower to wash away the red stains on your thighs and ease your aching back.

Sleep came swiftly when you lay down, your dreams flooded with visions of pale blue eyes, soft lips, and a wicked smirk. You saw him so clearly it didn't feel like imagination, standing there outside your apartment, calling to you to invite him in, voice sultry as a hot summer day.

Without hesitation, you beckoned him, charmed and safely cocooned in your slumber. His younger friend was there too, and the two of them were suddenly before you, bathed in moonlight, shining in the darkness of your room like silver and gold.

Silver moved closer, stripping out of dark coats, firm torso nearly glowing, pale as the moon itself and even more beautiful. Kneeling by the side of your bed, he bent to kiss you, hands peeling back the covers, peeling off your shirt, slipping over your skin.

You squirmed, heat brewing in your belly, heart beating faster. Your shining silver lover maneuvered between your legs, your underwear suddenly missing, and you startled; long baked-in fear of filthy mess, of sure disgust, making you cringe and curl away.

Gentle hands splayed your thighs again, icy eyes mesmerizing, yet kind, as they drew you in; and your fears melted away. The golden youth laid claim to your neck, hand cupping your breast, thumbing a nipple to stiff peak as his sterling brother kissed down your stomach, fingers massaging your thighs in light circles, moving ever closer to your core, their attention leaving you gasping and hungry for more.

The first brush of cool tongue across your folds had you keening, hips arching unbidden. Twin smiles blossomed against your skin, sending shivers through you.

Silver lapped with relish at your core, fingers gliding over your clit as you stretched, pushing eagerly into his touch. Gold's mouth mapped slowly down your chest to suckle on a breast, and you whined, soft pull of his lips sending sparks through you.

Climax shook you, to roll and strain, thighs shaking against silver's ears as he continued without pause, tongue delving deep, fingers dancing on your clit. In moments you were building towards another crest, gold tracing up again to nibble gently on the skin of your shoulder and neck, delicate hands tweaking your nipples to almost painful stiffness.

Silver moved his hand down, plunging several fingers deep into your soaked and throbbing core, knuckles rolling along the front of your cunt, pulling a sharp moan out of you. He bent his tongue to your nub, and the moan climbed to a wail, your walls clenching hard, soaking him in blood and juice, your mind reeling at the bliss of the most shameless, indecent dream you'd had in years.

Only in a dream would you be bold enough to tangle a hand in soft, spiky white hair, encouraging that wicked tongue and devilish hand to keep going, driving you on, till your legs trembled, body clenching up, muscles slowly ratcheting taught. Writhing under the tender assault, your pussy ached with need, muscles fluttering around fingers, begging to be filled.

When he pulled away, you cried at the loss, peeling your eyes open, only to be met, pinned, by a fiery gaze suffused with ravening lust, immolating your soul. With a smooth motion, he freed himself, sinking to the hilt, your legs snapping around his ass to hold him tight.

With a carnal smile, your silver lover rocked into you, an easy rolling that built to hard-driving thrusts, pressing you down, fucking you into the mattress till you came and came again, mewling weakly, whole body quivering with over-satisfied exhaustion. Pulling out swiftly, he sat at the edge of the bed, holding your leg aloft to dive in once more, wringing whimpers and whines from you as he licked and lapped at swollen flesh, bright nerves humming with over-sensitivity.

Leg and hip pinned in an iron grip, your chest heaved, the short gasps you could gather in your burning lungs felt barely enough to keep you conscious. Again your body coiled, again silver's touch drove you to climax, sickly-sweet pleasure rising, flooding you from base to brain, till the flame of rapture burned through you, whiting your thoughts with silver and gold, fading to black.

…..

David groaned and sat up, gently letting go of the unconscious woman's leg to grip Marko's hair. Once more, he feels his curly-haired brother swallow him down to the root, throat pressing firmly around his length, tongue slipping out to lave his sac, and he comes with a shout, bare chest bowing with the abrupt release.

Releasing David with a wet pop, Marko leans up, licking clean the pale face drenched in red. Glowing eyes faded to blue and green, and they rise together, Marko to fix up the woman as David puts himself back together.

David pauses, pulls the cover gently up over the lady, Marko already out the window. Then he too is gone.


End file.
